Snapshots
by Troubled Serenity
Summary: An unusual relationship kindles when a student crushes on a teacher.
1. Chapter 1

****Author's note: Okay, I know I'm going to have people thinking "ew...gross...how'd you come up with this". Well, here's the answer. So, I was browsing through the various, amusing, people Hermione has been put with. I saw Snape and Hermione and was like...O_o...I was surprised if anyone could come up with a decent story between them. Surprise, surprise. I search, and, of course there are gazillions of stories about that certain couple. It's kind of scary. But, anyway, I've never seen Hermione paired with Lupin, so I thought it might be interesting if they were paired together. Obviously, they did not see each other for years on end sometimes, so the most logical way to write this would be snapshots of their lives. TaDa! Okay well this is becoming long enough soo...yeah! Please enjoy ^_^****

_1990_

**_Lupin _**

It was a new batch of students. More for him to endanger. It had been a long time since he had taught anything, but Dumbledore trusted him. That man must've saw

something in him, an ability perhaps, but he didn't see it in himself. Maybe he was needed to help protect Jame's and Lily's son, Harry. When he last saw the boy he

had been a toddler, barely able to walk. From his dim memories he remembered that the boy looked remarkably like James, but with Lily's exact bright green eyes.

He watched as water flew from his wand and into a large tank, splashing against the sides. The grindylows in the jars beside him were becoming restless. This would

be hard for him, having to see the exact replica of his close friend, and stare into the eyes of his best friend, every day. Poor Severus though. He had it harder than

anyone. Dumbledore made a deal with Severus when Lupin came to work at the school, he knew, to make sure he didn't kill any of the kids.

Memories tumbled throughout his head, and Lupin was unable to keep one long enough to truly reminisce. He felt the tears slide down his face and the steady

stream of water faltered. Sobs began to rock him. The man backed against the wall and slid down to the floor, weeping, his body being racked by the violent tears.

Throughout his entire episode he did not know that there was a fourteen year old girl with unruly brown hair watching him carefully, tears falling down her face.

**_Hermione_**

Harry let out a bark of laughter at something Ron had whispered in his ear. Hermione cracked a grin and shook her head slowly. She didn't hear, and she didn't want to

know. They were off to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. Hermione had already figured out who the new teacher was, and blushed slightly at

the thought of the shabby man twice her age. He was on the train and slept most of the way, except when the dementor appeared. She shuddered at the thought of

the dark, hooded figure, at the tears that pricked hot in her eyes as she felt her worst memory be brought to the forefront of her mind. She even knew that _he _had

glimpsed a moment of it from the way his eyes shot towards her, a moment's pain shown in them.

That's when she knew he was far more skilled than he let on on the train.

They walked into the classroom and took their usual seats near the back corner, she slid gracefully into the seat between Harry and Ron, immediately opening her

books and passing them each a sheet of paper.

"Uhm, hello students. My name is Professor Lupin and I'll be your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher this year," He began, keeping his eyes down on the big book in

front of him. With a flick of his wrist the chalk rose up, of their own accord, and scrawled his name in script on the board. After a minute's waiting, and uncomfortable

squirming among the students, Lupin slammed the book shut, letting loose a cloud of dust into the air.

"Let's begin shall we?" Lupin grinned, a mischievous smile lighting up his face, his eyes meeting hers. Hermione looked down and blushed rosily.

****Please Read and Review. Just let me know if you like it or not...I don't really want feedback. He** you could just put "like" and "dislike". Just let me know. Please.****


	2. Chapter 2

**_** Okay so, I just wanted to thank those who commented =) and as feneses kindly pointed out, I'm three years behind. Instead of 1990, It's 1993, but I'm not changing it. I'm just too lazy =)_**

**_Lupin_**

The kids were doing boggarts today, and remarkably well might he add.

"Ridikulous!" A raven haired girl shouted, pointing her wand ferociously at a violent, spinning wind, similar to a tornado. A furry monkey appeared, hopping onto the top

of the bureau he had brought. Lupin laughed heartily and noticed the young brown-headed girl staring at him curiously again. He pretended not to notice, but couldn't

help glancing her way. She was intelligent, that much he knew. Actually, that girl was far from intelligent. She was _brilliant._

Her slender fingers played with a thin gold chain around her neck, a Time Turner. Minerva had told all of them about this girl, told them to not pay any attention if she

came into class a few minutes late, unnoticed by the other students. Lupin was intrigued by this girl. She reminded him so much of his self as a young man. He even

recognized the dark circles under her eyes, too much homework, too little sleep. Empathy tugged at his heart.

"Hermione," he called over softly, knowing she would hear him. When she glanced his way, he was taken aback by the spark in her eyes. They were full of life. He

hadn't seen someone with so much light in their eyes since….

"Yes, professor?" She asked quietly, her hands folded in front of her, a rosy blush on her cheeks. She was a pretty girl. But that was it, a girl. He had no business with

her.

"I just wanted to see how you were getting along with your schedule," Lupin spoke gently. Her hand flew to the chain around her neck.

"I'm more tired these days, but other than that all is well," She smiled. There was an ache in his heart. But, he pushed those thoughts aside. He nodded, smiled and

sent her back in line with the others. Class continued.

**_Hermione_**

She sat on her bed, looking quizzically at the Time Turner hanging on her bed post. Hagrid's trial with Buckbeak was coming up soon and it worried her. She had been

spending all of her time, or whatever she could spare, in the library researching subjects that might help. All she came across were some old cases. The animals in

question were sentenced to death. Frustrated, Hermione picked up her pillow and threw it across her bed.

Professor Lupin had also been in her thoughts lately. She had developed a small crush on her Defense teacher. She laughed to herself and then immediately covered

her mouth. Small probably wasn't the best word. She needed to talk to him, and she had just the plan to do it.

Hiding behind a pillar she waited, holding her breath, as Filch passed. Shivers played across her body, but now was not the time to panic. The classroom was just

across the hall. Darting out from behind her hiding place, Hermione ran towards the open door. Just a few more steps. A strong arm caught her by the waist and

clamped a hand over her mouth before she could scream.

"Hush or we'll be caught," Lupin's hurried whispers said. She nodded, her heart racing. He dragged her into the classroom and shut the door behind them. Immediately

she was let go and the first thing she did was place distance between them. He looked at her quizzically and her heart fluttered.

Unbeknownst to her, so did his.

"I needed to talk to you," She spoke softly, breathlessly. She fought to hold his steady gaze. "I saw you that first day," He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Crying, I

mean."

Understanding lit up his drawn face. Her next question was carried on a breath, so quiet his enhanced hearing barely registered it.

"Did you know that I was friends with Harry's father? I even had a crush on his mother for the longest time," Lupin whispered, staring at her. Comprehension dawned

on her face and tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I sh-should be going now," Hermione breathed, hot tears sliding down her face. The shabby man nodded and looked away, unable

to hold her gaze. Hermione left the man there, despite every fiber of her being screaming at her not to.

****Thanks to those who are reading this, please continue reading in the future and I wouldn't mind if you reviewed either, but that's optional ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**_**Here's another chapter...merp de derp. Thank you all for those who have read it, and a very special thanks to those who have commented and/or favorited/alerted._**

**_Lupin_**

There was a soft knock at his door. Startled, he dropped the book he was reading. Running a hand through his hair he called out "Come in."

Hermione walked in, her nose a bright red. In her hands were two bottles of butterbeer. Lupin's heart flipped at the sight of her. He hushed himself and kindly accepted

a bottle. Had he done so from any other student he would have believed them to be sucking up. He knew Hermione had done so from the good of her heart. He took a

quick sip and looked back at her. She was studying him, unopened bottle in her hand.

"You should take the Wolfsbane a bit later next time," Hermione whispered, reaching out and gently tracing the dark bruise-like circles under his eyes with her thumb.

Without thinking, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, snapping back when he realized what she had said.

"How do you know that?" He asked quietly, keeping his eyes down. Her hand dropped. Lupin wanted her to reach out to him again. She shook her head full of curls. He

knew that she was forcing him to read her mind, sort through her memories. He didn't want to, but he needed to know how she found out. There was a sharp intake of

breath as she felt him pick through her head.

_Hermione is sitting in class, watching him closely, and jotting down occasional notes. _

_She is observing from the halls as she watches Lupin break down in sobs on the first day, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_He is more handsome when he smiles, she notices, then quickly cutting off those thoughts. He was her teacher._

_She is reading through a thick book, looking for symptoms of lycanthropy, she already guessed but was double-checking herself._

Sighing in relief, he pulled out of her mind and put his head in his hands. He felt tentative fingers on his hand. He relished in her touch, but knew it was wrong. She was

a girl. He was her teacher.

"Hermione," he began. She must've heard it in his tone because she pulled away and he heard the chair scrape the floor.

"I know."

****Done! Okay here's the end. In case you were confused or something *shakes head***


	4. Chapter 4

****Ahm...thanks for reading thus far. I'm very grateful ^_^ Anyways, hope you like****

**_Hermione_**

She crawled through the dark tunnel of the Shrieking Shack, following the dim light of Harry's wand. A rustic smell seeped into her nose. Glancing down she saw a trail

of blood and shuddered, moving closer to Harry. There was so much.

"Harry, it's him. It's Black! He's an Animagus!" Ron screamed from the bed, pointing towards the dark corner of the shack. Hermione brought her wand towards the dim

figure, letting out a hiss.

The next hour went by in a blur, and she was in danger of fainting. Snape walked in the room first, Hermione immediately stunning him. Next was Lupin and Hermione

sucked in a breath, barely registering that he had disarmed her.

Then he went and stood by Sirius, hugging him like they were old friends. Hermione was disgusted, and every shred of respect she held for that lycanthropic man

vanished. He glanced her way, pain in his eyes, pain at the disgust he had made her feel.

**oOoOoO**

The bark scratched at Hermione's jacket, blood pounding in her ears. All she could hear was Harry's ragged breathing beside her. There was the crack of a branch

behind them and Hermione bit back a scream. A huge werewolf loomed not five meters from them. An idea sparked to life in her mind, like the hungry flames of a wild-

fire. _Werewolves only answer to the calls of their own kind._ Hermione howled loudly, Harry looked at her like she was crazy. Picking up a small stick, she tossed it from

them. The werewolf ran past them. After a slow count of five, to make sure he didn't come back, she grabbed Harry's hand and ran for her life, dragging him along.

**oOoOoOo**

Later she sat in the Hospital Wing, inspecting Ron, Harry doing the same. Ron's chest rose evenly and there was a cast on his leg. He would live. The gears whirred in

her mind, going back over the night. Lupin consumed her thoughts, followed by Sirius and Buckbeak. There was nothing she could do for either of them now. Closing her

eyes, she curled up on the chair, pretending like she didn't hear the sad howling in the distance.

****End! Sorry these chapters are so short, but like I said, they're just snapshots. Thanks for reading, and reviewing is optional****


	5. Chapter 5

**__**Hello again...well...I wanted to have spaces between the paragraphs but FFN is being...stubborn and not letting me do that, so I just put a little period there. If that irritates you, I'm sorry, but this is a way to satisfy my OCD...Again, as faneses kindly pointed out, I'm three years behind so this is really supposed to be 1997, but whatever. I'm too lazy to change it...if it bothers you _that _much then let me know and I'll kindly change it. By the way, I haven't posted a disclaimer yet, sooo...I don't own anything. It all belongs to JK Rowling.****

**_1994_**

**_Lupin_**

It was the first of the Order meetings. Actually, the first meeting was in three days. He was arriving early to help with the cleaning of the Grimmauld Place. According to

Molly it was "atrociously filthy". He shook his head as he walked into the door of number twelve Grimmauld Place.  
.

A bloodcurdling shriek assaulted his sensitive ears. He winced and grinned at Sirius, who was trying to pull two curtains over a painting.  
.

"Shut UP MOTHER!" He shouted, finally yanking the curtains into place, looking grateful the screaming had stopped. He turned his attention to Molly, who was

attempting to scrub the countertops, which were a disgusting, dusty, gray. He tapped the red-faced woman on the shoulder, laughing as she hugged him round the

middle, too short to reach any higher.  
.

"Molly, where do I start?" Lupin asked.  
.

"Go to the library and help Hermione dust the place, it's horrid," She shook her wand at him. He nodded and began his trek up the stairs, wondering if he still had

feelings for the curly-headed girl.  
.

He got his answer when he walked into the library and his heart flipped at the sight of Hermione. She was standing on tip-toe, trying to dust the tops of the

bookshelves.  
.

He examined her, having not seen her in over a year. She was taller, with more of a womanly curve about her than when he last saw her. Immediately he banished

those thoughts. _You're much too old for her.  
._

Lupin cleared his throat, "Do you, uh, need any help in here?"  
.

Hermione turned around, startled at the voice she hadn't heard in over a year. Her old professor stood in the doorway, hands in pockets, facing the floor. She thought

she saw the slightest red in his cheeks, but that could've been a trick of the light.

.

"Well, you could start by dusting the rug," Hermione trailed off, as if forming a question. He nodded and mumbled a quick spell, flicking his wrist at the worn rug. All of

the dust flew up and landed neatly in a pile on the hardwood floor. He turned to face Hermione, who looked at him with an awed expression.

.

"Could you teach me?" She asked humbly, walking towards him and brushing his arm. A shiver played through his body. He knew Hermione must've felt it, but she didn't

pull away. He nodded. Using this as an opportunity to get closer to her, he leaned in close and whispered the spell, like it was a secret between them. His lips brushed

her ear and it was her turn to shudder gently.

.

Ten minutes later she had it mastered.

***Thanks for reading. Reviewing is optional. So is sharing.****


	6. Chapter 6

**_** _Gross...sorry..my internet has been out for a few days now, hence the no updates . But now it's all fixed and everything is good ^_^ Please read...thanks to the commenters...one in particular (you know who you are Ducky ;P)****

**_Hermione_**

It was one of the many nights she was spending in the Grimmauld Place and Hermione laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a rustling downstairs and she

knew someone else was up. After a moment, she slid her bare feet onto the floor, wincing as it creaked.  
.

Slowly, she made it to the second floor, every groan of the floor sounding much louder in the silence. Peeking into the many rooms, attempting to ignore the heads of

many generations of house-elves on the wall, she didn't see anybody. Not until she got to the library.  
.

A fire crackled in the fireplace and a figure sat hunched over in a chair, either reading or sleeping. Watching the person for a moment, she heard a ragged breath

escape him. Sobs tore him apart and before Hermione could think, she rushed over and knelt in front of the sobbing figure, brushing her fingers across his face. He

looked up, tears in his bloodshot eyes. Hermione stared at him for a moment, unsure what to do next. After all, this man was much older than her. _Although, there are _

_couples with __greater age differences. _He leaned in and laid his head on her shoulder. Hermione wrapped her arms around the crying man.  
.

"Hush, hush, I'm here," She whispered, rubbing his back. After a moment he pulled back, looking slightly confused.  
.

"I, er, heard you down here. Walking around I mean, not, um….Professor, are you okay?" She asked, finally forming her words. Her eyes glanced down to his lips, which

did not go unnoticed by Lupin. In fact, that was his undoing. He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to hers. Hermione gasped in shock, sucking air from between his

lips. After a second she closed her eyes and reached a hand up to cradle his face. A groan escaped his throat and he pulled Hermione towards him. Her hands travelled

lower, playing with the hem of his shirt. A heartbeat later, Lupin had Hermione pressed up against a bookshelf, one hand under her thin shirt, pressed against her

stomach. She moaned, thoroughly enjoying herself, but her senses took over and she pushed him away, gasping for air. There was a hungry look in his eyes, but

Hermione saw his senses return. She straightened her shirt and blushed heavily, facing the floor.  
.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" She trailed off, not wanting to think too much. He shook his head and ran a scarred hand through his hair. "I should go," She said quickly,

a hurried whisper that barely brushed his ears. Before he could protest she was gone, flying up the halls and sliding into her bed, gently running her fingers over her

lips.

***Hey thanks for reading. Again, reviewing is completely optional, as is sharing the story, but it'd be nice..***


	7. Chapter 7

**_**_Here is chapter seven. I really want to thank those who have commented, really, it means a lot =) Ohkay...so...uhm...I won't be updating for awhile because my father has a very VERY crappy computer that is immensely slow and uploading another chapter would probably, in all likelihood, destroy it ^_^ So Monday, or late Sunday, will be the next chapter.****

**_Lupin_**

It was the kid's last week at the Grimmauld Place, they were going to get their school things later. He had already decided that he was accompanying Hermione to

wherever she needed to go, despite what people might say. This was going against all of his instincts, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had for that brilliant

brunette. Since their kiss, which was entirely his fault, Hermione had been avoiding him, a red blush blooming on her cheeks every time they made eye contact. He

intended to fix that.

.

He hopped up the stairs, the smell of blueberry pancakes following him. At first he checked the library, expecting to see her lithe figure curled up in a chair. When he

stepped into the library Hermione wasn't curled up in a chair with some thick book, like he had expected, but asleep on the rug. She was so peaceful and he watched

the rising and falling of her ribcage for just a moment before going over and shaking her gently awake. As her sleepy brown eyes met his, Lupin's heart flipped. How

this little slip of a girl managed to ensnare his feelings, was a mystery. Immediately a blush began to crawl up her neck, but he ignored it.

.

"Hermione, I just wanted to let you know that…..that….erm….event….wasn't your fault. None of it was. It was all mine," Lupin whispered quickly, trying not to become

distracted by her pink lips. She knitted her eyebrows together and frowned.

.

"Did you not want to kiss me?" She asked. He shook his head and, in response to her still disbelieving expression, kissed her gently. Hermione paused before opening

her lips to kiss the scarred man back.

.

They were in Hogsmeade and getting very strange looks. Lupin couldn't help but notice how her new robes hugged her body, and raked his eyes over her before

tearing away to look out the window. An owl cooed in the shop over.

Hermione clutched her new robes to her and looked up at him. Twilight painted the sky with light blues and pinks. It was time to go back. Quickly he sent word to

Arthur, a patronus that would find its way. Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist, sending chills up Lupin's spine, as they apparated back to the Grimmauld Place.

****Merci beaucoup pour lire. Thanks for reading ^_^ Again, reviewing is optional, as is sharing the story. Uhm...well...goodbye for a good few days. Oh and because no one has commented negatively on the little dots between paragraphs, I'm going to continue doing that XD****


	8. Chapter 8

**** Mmkay, so here is the lovely chapter eight. It's kind of a miracle this is up, because, well, I've been having technological issues lately -_-. But hopefully everything is fixed and good. So here you are. enjoy. Oh and for those who are confused, the attack is at the Ministry and then they're in St. Mungos...Sorry, probably should have made that clearer...**

**OH! and I don't own anything. The only thing I own, is the plot****

**_Hermione_**

A green curse shot past her, as Hermione twisted to avoid it. Then all she felt was pain, excruciating pain that brought her to her knees. Through the tears forming in

her eyes she saw a lanky figure running towards her at full tilt. She fell to the floor, losing the battle of not crying out that roared inside her. Hands hovered over her

body.

Hermione silently begged them not to touch her, she was in enough pain.

.

"Hush Hermione, it's going to be alright," Lupin murmured, his whisper broken. Hermione didn't even realize that she had been crying out. Curling into the fetal position,

Hermione whimpered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. Lupin slipped his arms under her and twisted on the spot. Agony shot through Hermione, her body

shuddering and shaking with the intensity of her pain. While apparating, every limb of Hermione hurt. It felt like she was being twisted in two. She screamed and

clawed at Lupin's arms and torso, feeling her nails rip through his shirt.

.

Spots speckled Hermione's vision as she shrieked, then she blacked out.

**~~oOoOoOo~~**

When she awoke, the first thing she noticed was how every part of her smarted and ached. The pain wasn't as bad as before, not even close, but it still made her hurt.

She leaned over and vomited profusely into a white basin, her insides twisting painfully. Hands rubbed small, soothing circles onto her back. The pillows sank as she

leaned back onto them and Hermione tiredly took in her surroundings. There were paste green walls surrounding her, and chairs set about the small room randomly.

One of them contained a weary man in ripped clothing. Lupin looked at her with sunken eyes and smiled crookedly, tiredly.

.

"Hey, kid," He said softly, brushing her hand with his.

.

"I'm okay?" She asked, unsure of her condition. Lupin nodded and squeezed her hand. She was going to be okay. That seemed unbelievable when she remembered

how much pain she had been in. Hermione closed her brown eyes and leaned back against the bed, sighing. Tears burned and she let them fall freely.

.

"What hurts?" Lupin asked worriedly. Hermione shook her head, unable to speak. The bed creaked as he came and sat down, pulling her to him. His fingers ran through

her curly hair. Finally her tears of relief subsided and she looked up at him with watery brown eyes. Tear tracks marred his face and she reached up to touch them. He

leaned down and kissed the young woman slowly. He pulled away and sat back in his chair as he heard more people begin to arrive, his enhanced hearing catching the

buzz of the elevator.

***End of chapter eight. You know, in case you're confused or anything XD Well please continue reading, reviewing is optional, as is sharing my story***


	9. Chapter 9

**_**_Here is Chapter Nine. Sorry about the confusion of the last chapter...I hopefully corrected that in the author's note ^_^' Please enjoy****

**_Lupin_**

He stood behind a large pillar, half hiding his tall body. The train pulled in with a loud screeching and Lupin fought to keep his hands from his sensitive ears. The

platform was swollen with parents and siblings, jittering with excitement. He, however, stood calmly, shifting from one foot to the other and scanning the crowd for a

certain brunette.

Last he saw her, she had been sickly and pale, moving slowly, like she had the fragile bones of an old woman. That was when she was awake. She slept for ten hours

a day.

The nurses at St. Mungo's had said that was normal, but he wasn't so sure.

.

There! Lupin turned to face the crowd to his left. He had heard her giggle, practically drawing it out of the crowd. She was being crushed between the bodies of the

crowd.

Her complexion was rosy and her footsteps bounded with contained energy, so different from the sickly girl at the hospital. Her brown eyes revealed nothing childish

and her movements held the grace of a young woman. Truly, she was a remarkable creature.

.

Five seconds later she walked by him. Lupin caught her arm and pulled her into a dim arch, out of the way of innocent families. He felt the pressure of a wand on his

back. Turning around to face her, he had been watching to make sure no one noticed her disappearance, he held up his hands shyly. Defiance leaked out of Hermione's

eyes and she tucked her wand into the waistband of her skirt. It took a moment for Lupin to oppress his inner teacher and tell her how her waistband was a very

careless and dangerous place to put her wand. He knew people who had lost much needed flesh because of that.

.

"Hermione," Lupin paused. She brushed a thumb across his gaunt cheek. He leaned into her touch. Then pulled away, bracing for what he had to tell her. "This can't

keep going on. It's too dangerous," Hermione jerked back sharply and began brushing off her shirt, avoiding his eyes.

.

"Okay. It couldn't have lasted anyway," Hermione spoke briskly, her voice caught with tears. Lupin couldn't bear to see her like this. He held her face in his hands and

kissed her roughly. After a long moment, Hermione broke it off and walked away, the back of her hand pressed to her mouth. Lupin's heart felt to be breaking, but he

had to do it. It was for the best. At this point it was becoming too dangerous. He turned on his heel and left.

****Hope you liked it ^_^ Reading is good, Reviewing is better, and Sharing is great XD XD But both reviewing and sharing are optional.****


	10. Chapter 10

****Okay here's chapter ten. Thanks for reading!***

_**1996**_

_**Hermione**_

Hermione was packing various items into her small beaded purse, getting ready for when they were leaving. She weighed two schoolbooks in her hand and looked over

at Ginny's sleeping form, sighing. Sleep weighted down her eyes and she rubbed them furiously. Setting the schoolbooks down on the floor, Hermione snuck down the

stairs and into the Weasley's immense yard. A warm breeze swirled around her. This was Hermione's favorite part of the summer. The air was warm and the days were

long. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, twirling it around her fingers.

.

"Hermione," A wistful voice said softly, carried on the wind. Simultaneously, the words stung Hermione and made warmth crawl up her spine. The last time she heard

that voice was two years ago, in a crowded train station. She turned around.

.

Lupin was barely standing up, the breeze swaying him as if he were made of paper. His clothes hung on him, ragged and torn. There was another scar running up his

neck. In a word, he looked awful.

.

This time though, she was older and she wasn't going to let this older man woo her. She was going to be strong. Hermione turned back around, refusing to face him.

There was a thud as she heard him hit the earth. Panicked, she rushed towards him. Lupin tried to lift himself from the ground, but with shaking arms he fell again onto

the hard-packed dirt. This time he stayed down.

.

"Accio dittany," Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at the upstairs window. A brown bottle the size of her pinky flew towards her. She twisted the cap open and

pulled up Lupin's shirt. Underneath the white fabric were scratches and gashes. Some smaller than her thumbnail and some larger than her forearm. With shaky hands,

Hermione poured little amounts of dittany onto his ragged back, cuts healing and beginning to look as if they were several weeks old. After a moment she stuck the

bottle into a pocket of her bath robe and helped the tired man sit up.

.

"Hermione…I'm sorry….too….dangerous," Lupin murmured brokenly, his eyes sliding closed. Hermione only nodded, bit her lip, and held a hand against his face. She

wondered what this man had gone through.

****TaDa! Magical chapter ten! Reviewing is optional….as is Sharing….but it would be nice ^_^****


	11. Chapter 11

**_**_This is one of the shorter chapters (my apologies ^_^') but eh. We're nearing the end! =D Maybe four more chapters to go I think..from what I've already gotten written, it looks like about four more, one being an epilogue...but anyway, enjoy sil vous plait****

**_Lupin_**

He had been staying at a nearby barn for a few days, sleeping mostly. That beautiful brunette he had hurt over a year ago, was only coming at nights, to avoid being

caught. Lupin sighed and looked over at the window where the orange sun was falling behind the hill. The first time she came, he was barely conscious. All he could

recall was her spooning warm broth into his mouth and whispering words of comfort to him. The next night, he was actually awake and she avoided his eyes when re-

wrapping his bandages.

.

The door creaked open and Hermione slipped in, hair pulled back in a ribbon, her brown eyes cast to the floor. Immediately she slid into the old chair beside his bed. It

was squishy and offered little support, but yet she stayed there every night.

.

"What happened to you?" She whispered, her words caressing the empty silence between them. He hesitated, staring at a stray thread in the quilt. Molly must've made

this. He smiled dimly.

.

"I-," Lupin paused. His gray eyes looked up to meet her brown ones, wanting so badly to tell her. Hermione sighed and nodded, understanding that he couldn't. Lupin

weakly held his arms out. Hermione faltered a moment, before sliding in beside him. His arms rested gently around her and his fingers nimbly pulled out the satin

ribbon. She pressed her lips to his side.

.

"I'm sorry," Lupin murmured, tears burning the back of his eyes. Hermione sniffled and shifted her position so as to kiss the injured man. He gently placed on hand on

the small of her back. After just a moment, Hermione pulled away and relaxed back into his arms. A pang jolted through his stomach at the realization of how much he

had missed her over the two years. He tightened his arms around her sleeping form.

.

"I Love You," He whispered, knowing the young woman was asleep. She shivered and snuggled closer. Lupin winced slightly, but held on to her nonetheless.

***Welcome to the end, we have cookies ; ) Haha! Again, reviewing and sharing my story is optional...well mostly everything is optional, but this one more so ^_^****


	12. Chapter 12

**_**_Hello world! I'm here. Hello here I am! ^_^ Anyways..here is chapter 12. Get on with it. Go ahead. READ. Let me help...scroll down a few and read the first few words =D****

**_Hermione_**

Her dress shimmered, casting a glow around everyone near her. She had heard that this happened to brides on their wedding, but with Fleur it was, just, wow. Usually

Hermione did not want to be anywhere near the hair-flipping blonde, and giggled at Ginny's ridiculous nick name, but today was an exception. Hermione shifted in the

plastic chair and fiddled with the hem of her dress, eyes glancing around for that one person. He had told her that he was going to be there.

.

At the thought of the older man, Hermione blushed a furious red. His words echoed through her head. Lupin must've thought she was asleep, but really she was

anything but. She stood automatically to join the throng of applauding wizards, her mind had been a million miles away and she smiled robotically as the happy couple

kissed. Looking around, her heart fell as she noticed his missing presence.

.

Hermione's foot was bobbing up and down to the music and she felt light-headed from the champagne. She ran a hand through her curls, pinned back for the wedding.

"Care to dance?" A rough voice whispered in her ear. Startled, Hermione jumped and clutched a delicate hand to her throat, suddenly breathless. She didn't even

bother to turn around, already knowing who it was. A devious smile curled her strawberry pink lips upwards. Teasingly she let her hand fall across her collarbone as she

looked over her shoulder at him. Hermione heard his breathing deepen and watched as lust clouded over his eyes.

.

"I'd love to," She murmured, offering her hand to the man. Gently he took her fingers in his and led her away to a spot behind the house. Busied by the muggle magic of

dancing and alcohol, no one noticed. Hermione slid her hands around his neck and met his dark eyes. Briefly, she closed her eyes as Lupin pulled her flush against him,

resisting the urge to gasp aloud. For just a moment they danced, in tune with the other, synced with the music, but Lupin soon had Hermione lifted up against the

house, kissing madly. Hands roamed everywhere, free. Hermione moaned softly and was rewarded with being tugged closer. She's missed this.

.

Then there's screaming coming from around the corner. Quickly, Lupin sets Hermione down and attempts to straighten her clothes. She smiles and wipes a smear of lip

stick from his cheek with her thumb. They are dragged back to reality with a shriek. Lupin rushes off and it takes seconds before Hermione has found Ron and Harry,

disguised as a pudgy cousin named Barney. As they twist on the spot, Hermione catches Lupin's dark eyes one more time before being spun away.

****Thanks for reading! =D Reading is necessary while reviewing is optional ^_^****


	13. Chapter 13

**_*_Hello hello. Here I am again =D This is the lovely chapter thirteen and...the second to last chapter XD XD I know it's short, I'm sorry, but it's one of those "near the end" pieces that just need to be short. Anyway, we're nearing the end. That's my point. Tomorrow will probably be the last chapter...Enjoy!***

**1997**

**_Lupin_**

His footsteps echo across the pavement and Lupin watches as Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared before him. As he opened the door a figure shot up, completely

made of dust.

.

"Severus Snape?" It asked in the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Lupin swallowed a lump at the familiar voice, knowing it was just a jinx. In the next room he could hear the

hushed swish of wands being pulled and couldn't help but smile, they were doing well.

.

"It was not I who killed you, Albus," Lupin said quietly, shutting his eyes as the dust figure exploded. He trod into the room with his hands raised. Three wands pointed

at him, immediately lowering at his presence. Hermione lowered hers a bit more hesitantly unsure whether it was truly him. Lupin couldn't resist the urge to scold them

for removing their defenses so quickly.…

**oOoOoOo**

Lupin stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a possibly concussed Harry and a teary eyed Hermione. She had screamed after him, and all he wanted to do was hold her,

tell her it was alright. But he was married, with a child on the way. It couldn't keep on like it was. He turned into an alley and punched the wall as hard as he could.

There was a cracking and he felt the wetness of blood, but again and again he hit the wall, blood dripping to the ground.

.

It was just so damn hard. He cradled his hand as he apparated back to his house. Tears stung his eyes. He had asked to join them, glancing over at Hermione between

words. He saw the longing in her eyes, but a steely look on her face. Lupin asked mainly for Hermione, he couldn't bear to see his love in harm's way. Not only in its

way, but right up in its face.

****Here's the end! One more chapter to go...***


	14. Chapter 14

**__**Hello hello! This is...the very last chapter of this story. I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but I believe that it sums up the story in it's entirety very well =) Please read and enjoy. I really appreciate all of you who have continued to read this story all the way through to the end and I thank those who have commented (some very religiously). It really means a lot. Thanks a bunch! =D****

**_Epilogue_**

**_Hermione_**

She walked around The Burrow, trailing her fingers along the wall. Two years ago, Lupin died. The only reminder of him left, was his child, Teddy. She sighed painfully as

she thought of the parentless boy.

.

The last time she saw Lupin alive was that one time at Grimmauld Place. He yelled at Harry and left her in tears. Then she was frustrated and upset at her inability to

understand. But now, she saw all too clearly. He had a pregnant wife and couldn't continue what was going on between him and Hermione. It was inevitable.

.

Hermione sank down to her knees in the gnome infested grass. Sobs racked her body. She gasped for air and cried in pain. The brunette didn't know how long she'd been

there, but by the time the warm hands of her husband came to comfort her, the sun that hung orange in the sky earlier, was now a deep red.

.

Curling into the warmth of Ron, she cried. He rubbed her back and murmured soft words of comfort as Hermione fell apart at the seams. He, unlike anyone else, knew of

her relationship with the werewolf, and was aware of how much pain she was in.

.

"Mommy, it's okay," Her little girl whispered, threading a white lily through her mother's brown curls as her father carried her into the house.

****Well...here it is...the end of the story...Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
